For laser welding boxes, hoods, or other sheet metal components, the components are intended to be constructed in such a manner that the necessary gap tolerances for subsequent manufacturing processes are achieved. The three-sided corners of the sheet metal component may generally have a maximum gap of 0.1 to 0 2 mm for adequate subsequent welding results and process reliability. The sheet metal members are further intended to be constructed to overlap by a specific dimension. Typically, in the region of visible seams, overlapping of at least approximately 70% of the sheet metal thickness is recommended. Accordingly, the preparation of the component requires a corner construction which should be taken into consideration between two bent members of the initial sheet metal blank. As known, wedge-like recesses can be provided in the internal corner of the sheet metal blank between two bending members to prevent compression and associated expansion of the bent members in that region during the bending operation.